


What They Thought Wasn't Possible

by FlutSquad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Tense, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutSquad/pseuds/FlutSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes on holiday and returns after a short period of time. Phil realizes how much he's missed Dan, and reveals how he really feels about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Thought Wasn't Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, it's my first phanfic :) enjoy!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!!

Dan had just come back from vacation, and Phil had missed him terribly. All day, Phil had gone out of his way to make sure that Dan was comfortable and that he had everything he needed. Dan was confused as to why his best friend was acting like this, but he went ahead and let Phil be. It went on like this all day. Phil made Dan a huge dinner of his favorite food, ran him a hot bath, and made him tea before he went to bed.  
Later that night, Dan was thinking about how nice Phil had been all day. Dan had missed Phil, with his stupid jokes and adorkable smile. But something was bothering him, Dan could tell. He looked restlessly at his phone, seeing that it was already 11p.m. He wondered what Phil was doing just then, when Dan heard his door creak open. He glanced at the door to see Phil's silhouette outlined in the doorway. “Phil?” Dan asked, confused. “What are you doing?” Phil looked at the floor and said “Dan, I've missed you, and--” Phil started, but he had to take a deep breath to continue. “Could I...um, could I come in and sleep with you?” Dan could hear the embarrassment in his best friend's voice. “Sure,” Dan said after only a moment's hesitation. Phil was filled with relief that Dan had said yes, and he ran to Dan's bed and landed on it with a thud. Dan smiled as Phil joined him under the covers, allowing Phil to wrap his arms around himself. Phil smiled as he let Dan's warmth put him to sleep, like a soft lullaby.


End file.
